


Undertale choose your Adventure

by Firehedgehog



Series: Undertale choose your Adventures [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Why Dream why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: A Crack Story, Originally written and posted on Wattpad.Dream was on a walk.. and then it went weird.
Relationships: Error/Blue, Reaper/Geno
Series: Undertale choose your Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Undertale choose your Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> So originally as said, was posted on Wattpad where at the end of each chapter there was a set of Votes. The Story finally finished but you can still find the original stuff on Watt. Here is the completed version minus the votes. If you want to join in future Adventures, please keep an eye on my wattpad account under the same name.

It was a beautiful day in the multiverse, singing flowers blooming birds... no they actually were.

Its not a misprint.

And a Skeleton was making there way through the area.

Dream Thought it was a beautiful day.

No battles.

His brother wasn't causing issues, and Ink for once wasn't driving him up the wall.

Nothing could make this day go badly.

Then he saw someone ahead.

Standing there was Error, The Destroyer.

Ink rival..

Dream was on his own, and his attacks would only do so much.

So... what if he changed what he did.

Taking a deep breath Dream walked towards the destroyer, who was apparently snacking on chocolate.

"Hey good looking," Dream said with an easy grin.

Error blinked and looked at the gold garbed skeleton.

" _ **What are you on Dream?"**_ Error asked.

"Who said I was on anything," he purred back.

Error glitched a bit more then usual.

" _ **What's Inky's plan now,"**_ he growled.

"Just my plans," Dream said leaning up.

_Chu_

Error fell down with a thud as Dream kissed him.

"Um..." Dream said as Error started rebooting.

" **Get away from him Dream!"** a voice growled.

And there was Nighty, looking as evil and goopy as always.

"Aw come on, he might be evil but at least he's cute and has a soul. Why do you always stop be from getting a boyfriend!" Dream pouted stamping his foot.

" **Because your an immature idiot and think Ink for brains is a good choice half the time,"** Nightmare replied smugly.

Meanwhile Error had rebooted and hid in the bushes.

"No way! He just wants me for emotions! So let em have Error!" Dream cried.

" **No way! Do you know how hard it was to get to the friend zone! I have to make it to the boyfriend zone next!"** Nightmare snarled.

"So we both want him!" Dream said drawing his bow and arrows.

Error ate popcorn in the bushes.

It was nice to be wanted.

" **We'll decide in a battle!"** Nightmare called.

They leapt forward, attack on attack...

And somehow created a pentagram shape.

And activated it.

And Blinked.

"Blue?" Dream asked bewildered, as the other star sans seemed to appear in the pentagram.

"Wasn't I just making Tacos?" Blue said looking around a tray of food in his hands.

" **I knew it!"** Nightmare cried pointing at Blue.

"Knew what?" Dream asked.

" **I knew Blue had to be secretly evil!"** Nightmare yelled dramatically.

Error fell over laughing in the bushes, scattering his popcorn everywhere.

"Its is something I'm wearing?" Blue asked looking down at his clothing.

" **EVIL!"** Nightmare hissed.

"Brother... I'm sure this is a misunderstanding," Dream sighed, trying not to think of the weird thing Blue did.

" **EVIL!"** Nightmare cried.

"Can you guys send me home, the ovens still on," Blue asked with a sigh.

" **He has to be evil, because he made friends with Error!"** Nightmare protested, Blues eye twitched.

"That's jut the power of friendship, after all your Error's friend," Dream pointed out smugly.

" **EVIL!"** Nightmare ylled which was starting to get annoying.

" _SEND ME HOME NOOOOOW!"_ Blue said in a warped voice an Error symbol appearing in one eye, the twins eeped and hugged each other.

When no return summon had happened, Blue got mad.

" _So your just going to cry like babies,"_ he said, voice still warped.

" _ **Run you fools,"**_ Error said from his spot.

"Ha ha ah, I'm sure we'll be alright.. were friends right?"Dream asked nervously.

" **We're going to die,"** Nightmare shivered.

"I'm sure it will be fine, after all Blue.. was the most innocent one right?" Dream said shivering.

Right?

Multiverse...

Stars darn it.. why did the multiverse only 4th wall break for Blue.

" _Well then... I'm guessing you both need punishment,"_ Blue giggled a bit insanely, voice glitching even more.

White bones shifted, Errors appeared around his body.

" _ **Why aren't you running yet?"**_ Blueberror smiled, voice fully glitched like Error now.

Only for a Taco to land in his hands.

Nightmare and Dream stared.

It was a fully cooked fresh taco.

" _ **Oh! A Taco!"**_ Blueberror said, and ate the Taco.

Magically he seemed to turn back into normal Blue.

" _ **Your just not you when your hungry Blue,"**_ Error said, putting away his 'In case of Blueberror box' back into its magical hiatus.

"Thanks Error," Blue said all smiled and sparkles.

" **Evil..."** Nightmare whimpered.

"Soo... whats going on?" Blue asked putting his tray into magical space.

"Wait a minute," Blue said, eye lights blazing "Were you asking out my Error on a date!"

"Your Error?" Dream said faintly.

Nightmare looked ready to have an Error type crash.

"Of Course! We've been dating for years," Blue said happily.

" _ **You did get the wedding invites right?"**_ Error asked confused as he stood beside Blue.

"Wedding..." Dream said wild eyed.

" **Invitations!"** Nightmare squeaked.

"After all I don't share, Error's mine," Blue said with a wicked grin.

Error smiled happily.

Ink sulked in the bushes, everyone was having so much fun.

And they hadn't even invited him!

Him.. the Creator!

Why hadn't he gotten an invite to this drama yet, or even the wedding.

"Um... you got invited," a voice said.

"Don't I have any friends," he sniffed.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"He's totally not paying attention," a second voice said.

"Time to forth wall break!" the first said gleefully.

"We're already breaking it!" the second said.

"Time to join the party!" GumdropWolfYT gleefully shouted, as he picked up and Ink and threw him towards the other four skeletons.

ObsessiveFangorl facepalmed and dragged the other away, quickly closing the forth wall behind them.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ink shouted as he went flying

Crash

Fate held up a scoreboard with a 9 out of ten.

Error, Blue, Nightmare and Dream had slammed across the area from Ink who had suddenly bowled them over.

It was clearly a Ten Fate.

Fate?

Fine ignore me.

Hmph...

"Owwww," Blue said, he quickly got up and rushed to Error to press the 'Yes to Reboot' button.

"I see starrrs," Dream giggled clearly knocked over silly.

" **I'm sooo done!"** Nightmare said, opened a portal and left.

"Wait.. where did Ink go?" Blue said, looking for the resident soulless skeleton.

And Blinked when he spotted him.

"This.. is hilarious!" Reaper laughed taking pictures with his camera phone, he hadn't expected to come across Ink boi embedded into a hill side in a skeleton made crater.

Seconds made a dying sound.

"Hello Reaper!" Blue said happily, from beside the downed Error and Dream.

"Hey Blue, I see the moron was being a moron again," Reaper said.

"Nah, just a badly patched forth breaking," Blue said cheerfully.

"So normal as usual then," Reaper cackled.

Suddenly Reaper paused, and stared.

“Is everything alright Error?” Blue asked, Error groaned and slowly got up.

“Geno..” Reaper whispered.

“Whoever Geno is, can take a number after this migraine,” Error said rubbing his skull.

“No, your Geno!” Reaper said shocked, his mate had vanished eons ago.

One minute there, the next nope.. cya later reality.

“I think I’d know if I was someone else,” Error said, after all Fate had said they’d created them from the anti-void.

Meanwhile Fate was trying to hide from Destiny’s glare.

“Yeah... you know what,” Reaper said with a smile.

“What what?” Blue asked bewildered.

Who was Geno?

“See ya, sorry you’ll have to cancel the wedding as I have I waifu to claim!” Reaper grinned, suddenly beside Error. He grabbed the destroyer who crashed, then both vanished.

“Get back with my Error!” Blue screamed going super sai.... I mean Blueberror and vanishing also.

Dream twitched.

Ink blinked and looked around wondering where everyone went.

If Reaper was anyone else, he’d be biting his fingers in frustration.

He’d found his Geno.

Geno so changed.

Geno.. who clearly didn’t remember him.

Yet... his soul pulsed, he could feel the link between them as soulmates.

What had broken Geno, his wonderful stubborn Geno.

Geno and himself, who had been discussing if they wanted children.

“ _ **Can you stop staring at me,”**_ Error said grumpily, they were in Reapertale in Reapers home. Why Error hadn’t left yet, Reaper had bribed him with chocolate.

One of the things that apparently not changed between Error and his past self.

“Sorry... it’s just, I never figured out I’d find you this way,” Reaper said unhappily, after all how did one react to ones mate becoming the destroyer.

“ _ **As far as I know, Fate created me as Ink’s counterpart. I’m linked heavily to the Anti-void. If I’m gone to long, I’m pulled back. I don’t know how I can be your Geno,”**_ Error said sipping a giant chocolate milkshake.

“Anyway, you can prove it?” another voice said, Reaper and Error blinked as suddenly as Blue was there eating a Taco at the table.

“How did you get here!” Reaper said shocked, only he himself and Grim should have been able to enter without an invite.

“Technically I’m an error a glitch in the system,” Blue chirped, his form shifting to his other self then back.

Right... Geno use to walk through security like it wasn’t there also.

“And what do you plan to do if you find out he is my waifu?” Reaper asked.

“Well Share him of course, Error is the only one I ever wanted. And at least your cute too, my glitchy error codes would protect me too,” Blue said wickedly.

Reaper and Error blushed heavily.

“Right,” Reaper said shakily... we have a few ways to do this.

“ _ **And?”**_ Error asked, interested either way.

“TIME TRAVEL!” TK!Sans shouted appearing in a flash of time travel.

“Out! When I find out how you keep getting in with time magic this better stop!” Reaper said annoyed, stupid time kids.

“Oh! Look at the time. Gotta go!” the time tot said and vanished, leaving Reaper grumbling.

“You were saying?” Blue said giggling.

“I have a gem that sends us back in time, out of phase so no one can see us and we can’t change anything,” Reaper replied. “We go back, tag Geno as he’s taken and follow!”

“ _ **Why didn’t you use**_ _ **it in the past?”**_ Error asked.

“You need three people to use it, and every time I get someone to agree they start arguing on where they should go first,” Reaper said dryly.

“Lets do this!” Blue cheered.

“Welp. Lets do this,” Reaper said, pulling a weird grey gem from a shelf.

“ _ **How does it work?”**_ Error asked.

“Oh, were already there,” Reaper cackled, and all three of them faded away.

Fate sputtered as her toy vanished.

OoOoO

Three figures appeared with a Zomp sound.

Yes, a Zomp sound.

No were not going to describe it more.

Anyway...

“ _ **The world looks grey,”**_ Error said looking around.

“And there is Geno, the day he vanished!” Reaper said pointing to a bloody glitchy skeleton.

“Does this have a speed up option?” Blue asked as Reaper tagged Geno.

“Sure,” Reaper said and slammed the gem into a tree.

“Cool!” Blue chirped as the world sped up.

Suddenly strings zoomed out of nowhere like a lasso yeeted Geno out of the area.

“ _ **Not my strings,”**_ Error said, _**“looks like fates.”**_

“Right, lets follow!” Blue said, and they quickly followed the tag on Geno.

“ _ **The Anti-void!”**_ Error said as they appeared in endless white.

“And there is Geno!” Reaper smirked.

“Hey you, Glitchy boi!” a voice yelled in the voice.

“Yeah you!” the voice yelled as Geno pointed at himself.

“I need a destroyer, you’ll do,” the voice said.

“ _ **That’s fate...”**_ Error said dryly.

“Um.. no thanks, I kinda have to tell Reaper something important,” Geno said.

“Who said you got to say no?” Fate asked.

_Womp!_

A giant hammer fell from nowhere and hit Geno, covering the area with a cloud somehow.

“Um...” Reaper said at the scene.

“ _ **...”**_ Error said as the dust cleared.

“Now my minion! Do your job!” Fate cackled.

“Riiight... lets go home,” Blue said sweatdropping.

_BOIIIING_

“What’s with the weird sounds it makes?” Blue asked.

“No clue,” Reaper said.

“ _ **...”**_ Error said.

“Error honey?” Blue asked in concern.

And crashed and rebooted.

“That’s new,” Blue said as the reboot stopped at 99% with a new choice.

‘Download and install Original Data YES/NO’

Blue quickly pressed yes.

“Thank you for choosing The Origination Reincarnation Station, please sit back and relax” a gentle female voice said, then Error exploded.

“What the stars!” Reaper said as they were knocked back.

“Error!” Blue cried.

“And welcome back the migraine,” a voice said, a non glitchy voice.

“Geno babe!” Reaper said happily.

“I need to sit down,” Error.. no Geno said getting up, Reaper quickly helped his spouse to a chair.

“Are.. you still Error?” Blue asked worriedly.

“Yes...” Geno said.

“Good, just because you got your old body isn’t stopping my wedding to you two!” Blue said smugly, the married couple blushed.

“You had news for me... when you vanished,” Reaper asked softly.

“Ah..” Geno said blushing heavier.

“Ohhhh.....” Blue said giggling suddenly.

“I... was kind of pregnant when Fate grabbed me... and still am, now that this body was freed,” Geno said summoning his ecto body, which was quiet far along.

“How did we not notice!” Reaper said in shock.

“ Well... I never summon my ecto body, and my glitched state hid any  signs. Also.. I’m half dead and your Death,” Geno said dryly.

Meanwhile Blue started having millions of baby thoughts, Error/Geno was a beautiful Skeleton in both forms. And the three of them would make adorable children, he wondered how long it would take to talk Reaper to get him knocked up too.

“Heh heh heh... Blue said lost in his own head.

“I’m sorry...” Geno whispered holding Reapers hand.

“For what, your alive,” Reaper gently said, he leaned forward and touched there foreheads together.

“But... I cheated on you as Error,” Geno cried.

“Shhh... that doesn’t matter. You had no clue you were anything but what Fate said love. And I can see you truly love Blue too.. he’s not bad, and if that’s the price I pay for you I’ll pay it a million times,”  Reaper promised to his teary eyed love.

“It won’t be easy, I’m stil l th e Destroyer. The Error,”  Geno said.

“And I’m Death, Death and Destruction go together,”  Reaper smirked.

“Idiot,” Geno said.

“And Blue can be the Chaos,” Reaper giggled.

“Crap...” Geno suddenly said.

“Whats wrong?” Blue asked, coming out of his daydreams.

“Well... Its time, guess the baby got tired of waiting eons to be born,” Geno said wincing.

_Thump_

Reaper had left the building.

Okay fainted.

“Gahhh.... oh my stars!” Blue panicked and ran around like a headless chicken.

_Pow_

And there was Blue meeting the wall.

“ Why...” he cried through the pain.

OoOoO

The sound of crying.

“Take it easy, your magic will b e over stressed for th e next few weeks,” a voice said, yes.. Sci’s voice.

“ I will, thank you for allowing me here,” Genos voice came.

“No problem, was hilarious to see you rushing in using magic to carry Blue and Reaper,” Sci cackled.

“The Baby!”  Reaper said coming fully awake.

“Over here,” Geno said amused.

Apparently there were in at a hospital, Blue was just coming too.

“Reaper.. meet our son,” Geno said happily, held in his arms was a tiny Skeleton with one eye light typical to a sans type.

“He’s perfect,” he said raspy voiced in awe.

“What’s his name?” Blue asked wide eyed.

“I think his proud papa should choose,” Geno said.

“Goth, taking parts of both our names,” Reaper said happily, here he was gettinga happy ending.

Death and his glitch.

Death and Destruction.

With Chaos at the side.

“Hey Geno, next kids mine,” Blue smirked.

Geno sputtered.

Reaper laughed.

“You have quiet the future kiddo,” Reaper told the newborn.

He couldn’t wait to see it.

END


End file.
